Popularization of the Internet has brought drastic changes to the way people are handling their business affairs. With digital development, we have entered an age of high speed, broadband and highly interactive communication. Many applications have become mature. Because the technology of displaying interactive objects of three-dimensional real images is beginning to prove its usefulness, we can expect there will be considerable space for the growth and demand of its applications.
The current market has seen the development of related software and hardware, mainly stitching software of three-dimensional images and tripod supports of auxiliary photographic equipment. Though related equipment has been introduced in this country for practical application, it has shown no result of convenience, high quality, and high efficiency application. The reasons may include: insufficient precision in positioning function of existing equipment, inconvenience in the operation of a semi-automatic control motor for computer software, failure of equipment design to satisfy professional photographic job requirements, failure to achieve high applicability, etc. Besides, as far as conventional design of similar products is concerned, the production and application costs may be high. The similar products could not satisfy the needs of both amateurs and professional users. Therefore, the present invention has been designed to make drastic improvement on the above inadequacies.
In view of the inadequacy of conventional technology, the present inventor has come up with the present invention, based on many years of experience in planar and three-dimensional photography, of a three-dimensional photography shelf, where the object to be photographed can be rotated on rotating arms. The object-carrying turntable has the function of horizontal rotation in all angles and a rotating arm with a screw fastened digital camera for vertical angle variation. It has high maneuverability, adjustability and portability, to significantly enhance working range and quality.
Characteristics of design of the present invention of photography rack include the following:
1. Precision and Convenience in Operation:
a) Manual mechanical design—No problem in compatibility of software and hardware; convenient and accurate control of horizontal rotating angles of the loading turntable, and vertical rotating angles of the raised part. The camera can focus on a same center point to facilitate all-round photography.
b) The control gearbox is designed in each positioning notch of five degrees. The rotation (degrees) of the handle is equal to the rotating angle of the loading turntable. Two sets of gears are used for transmission control. A positioning ball to move it into position with a click confirms turning of every five degrees. It has high maneuverability, so the user can control horizontal angles with his left hand, and control the camera shutter with his right hand, while his eyes are concentrated on the object to be photographed and the image in the camera viewfinder.
c) The arm joint of the raised part for controlling vertical angles is a safety design of a ratchet having 72 teeth. In keeping with horizontal rotating angles, each tooth equals five degrees. To suit photo-taking requirements, one-way adjustment can be made to raise vertical rotating angle. In raising process, two independent ratchet pawls inside the ratchet will click in position, giving a manual feeling of successful positioning. To lower, the user needs to simultaneously grasp two racket pawl pulling rods with one hand, and raise the arm of the raised part with another hand, so that the three layers of protection design can maintain the position of the camera, to prevent it from accidentally falling.
2. Function of a Mobile Three-Dimensional Film Studio:
a) The flexible sleeve-joint tube of the transmission shaft is designed to facilitate photography of miniature to medium sized objects, with adjustment and fixing functions to suit the needs of user, to facilitate comfortable and smooth operation, or convenient storage after use.
b) The arm of raised part can be easily lengthened or disassembled to suit the size of object to be photographed; it is equipped with an extra loading turntable set for the purpose of making necessary adjustment.
c) The elevating post of the arm of the raised part can be disassembled for storage, or assembled and tightened for use.
d) It is equipped with multiple sets of lighting fixtures and mobile backdrop gears, and simplified basic equipment, and capable of achieving the lighting effects of professional film studio, to reduce the need of after-treatment of images.
e) Materials include mainly aluminum alloy. The entire set of equipment can be collapsed and put into a castor-wheeled aluminum flight case (H30×W60×D50). It has a total weight of approximately 18 kg, which is light enough, durable and convenient for portability.
3. Low Costs in Use:
a) Manual mechanical design; without having to operate or control hardware or software; no restriction on the types of camera; no problems concerning electrical specifications; no need of maintenance; robust and trouble-free; and extended working life.
b) High adjustability and high maneuverability by user to enhance working scope and quality.
c) Parts of the entire set of equipment are interchangeable, to significantly simplify installing processes, and reduce the time for storage and transportation, and economic costs.
d) Because of its integrated functions, lightweight, compact size and high portability, the entire equipment (including camera, makeshift studio lighting) can be carried by one person to a designated location to accomplish the job.